


To Be Loved (As To Love)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, fluff and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Thomas Cromwell is not her father, not the way Anne is her mother but he has been a pillar upon which she could break against without an explosion of anger and that means a great deal to her.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Kudos: 28





	To Be Loved (As To Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allegories In Media Res (AllegoriesInMediasRes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt that @allegoriesinmediasres gave me about Mary Tudor in my OT3 verse convincing Thomas Cromwell of her point of view in a discussion. Content Note: major character death, Jewish person writing about Christianity [Title From Prayer Of Saint Francis]

He is tired but truly, he does not mind it so much, this ending. His family has been all about his bedside and it is not a bad time to slip out of the mortal world. No Thomas Cromwell is not sad for himself but he is sad for those he will leave behind - especially his Anne, his star. He knows she will be well looked after - by their children, their grand children and their great grandchildren but he still worries, still wishes that he could hold her safe. 

But the Lord has called him home and he will not disobey. There had been pain but now there is nothing but a tiredness and an ache and a feeling that it is far easier to close his eyes than leave them open - but when he feels a soft touch on his hand he opens his eyes to see Mary Tudor smiling at him. 

“No, there is no need for you to rise your grace” she says, even as he finds himself trying to on instinct - “after all, are we not family after all this time” 

He goes to say that she should not have to feel she should say that, should not have to put aside her pain to humour a dying old man but she seems to anticipate his response and shakes her head. 

“You know us Tudors by now surely - I would not say this to you and not mean it sincerely. You are my childrens grandfather and my siblings father and you have been…” 

She stops a moment and looks at him. Really looks at him and Thomas can see Henry in her face and the certainty therein - it merely makes him smile now, rather than the companion sadness of missing his husband for he will see Henry again soon. 

“Let me have this moment Thomas - I know you and I have always debated each other and that we both have always worked to convince the other but let me have this without it - I know you do not feel it lessens you to concede to a woman and I would not have you prove me wrong.” 

Thomas smiles because it is true - he has always loved debating with Mary, especially in later years - even or maybe especially when she had convinced him of her position - she is as sharp minded as all her parents after all. 

“I yield the field to you, your highness” 

-

“I want to thank you for the solace you have given me, your grace. After…” Mary finds himself stumbling somewhat, even now when decades have passed since the event and the scars are only dull aches “after Thomas Seymour, when I was terrified and shamed you helped me to see that I would still be loved and I had nothing I should be ashamed of.”

She looks at the tears on his face but also the smile and she can feel tears on her own. Once, Mary thinks, I might have rejoiced at his death and now he is dear to me - the Lord is truly mysterious but she is glad for it, in the end. 

“I am glad Mary. I am glad that I could give you kindness” 

“You did. You always did and I always wondered, how did you not resent me? How did you understand my hurt?”

‘Mary, you were a child. Of course I did not blame you - after everything you had been through and looking at what the world would say of what I am to your father and one of your mothers I blame you even less. Mary, I am honoured that you trusted me, that you let your children…” 

“It was a gift for them, your grace. And for me, in truth to have you when…I love my father, the Lord knows that but you never…”

She trails off but Thomas smiles sadly in understanding and she knows that he knows what she means. Thomas Cromwell is not her father, not the way Anne is her mother but he has been a pillar upon which she could break against without an explosion of anger and that means a great deal to her. 

It is what it means to love, in all kinds of ways, she supposes.


End file.
